


Скорбное совокупление

by SisforSibyl



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Absurd, Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Humor, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Бедная маленькая Солнышко вместе со своими сиротами-сиблингами подглядывают за шуры-муры Олафа и Эсме!
Relationships: Count Olaf/Esmé Squalor
Kudos: 1





	Скорбное совокупление

**Author's Note:**

> Написано вместе с юзером Dva_Stula, но согласно ее настройкам она "does not allow others to invite them to be a co-creator".

Не читайте этот рассказ, если вам меньше восемнадцати лет, а еще если вы рассчитываете приятно провести время и получить удовольствие от чтения. Если вы хотите читать про забавные приключения сирот со счастливыми концами, то вам стоит открыть Фикбук и поискать какой-нибудь другой фанфик.  
Если вы все-таки полны решимости прочитать эту историю, постарайтесь не читать ее за завтраком. В ней упоминаются такие скорбные вещи, как неверные расчеты, мексиканская дуэль и однозначное интимное взаимодействие двух подозрительных типов с сомнительными моральными качествами.  
В жизни случается увидеть множество вещей, которые вовсе не предназначались для ваших глаз. Если вы счастливый ребенок, выращенный на молоке с вафлями, то вам не стоит смотреть, как ваши родители в сочельник кладут подарки в носок над уютно трещащим камином. Если же вы решили посвятить свою жизнь литературе и расследованиям, то подсмотренная сцена, в которой ваш многолетний напарник сообщает ваш адрес группе не внушающих доверие личностей в шляпах, станет роковой случайностью, после которой вам придется бежать в Тибет. Если вы Бодлеровские сироты и роете подкоп, ведущий в загородный злодейский дом, кишащий злодеями, то вам уж точно не стоило видеть, как злодеи занимаются аморальными делами тет-а-тет. Тет-а-тет - французское выражение, дословно означающее “один на один”. Обычно это выражение подразумевает тайный диалог между двумя членами очень тайной организации, но иногда им обозначают и более щекотливые и приземленные эпизоды.  
Вайолет была очень талантливой и не по годам умной девочкой, в совершенстве владеющей изобретательскими навыками, но даже ей случалось ошибаться. Возможно, виновата была фальшивая линейка, подаренная мистером По, или неверные расчеты, сделанные ей в минуту секундного умственного помрачения или же необратимое движение тектонических плит по поверхности планеты, но в любом случае, проползя гуськом по узкому подземному коридору, Бодлеры оказались вовсе не в кабинете графа Олафа, где он в свойственном ему безответственном беспорядке хранил тайные документы наряду с коллекцией снимков сожженных им домов и чеков за доставку мексиканской кухни на дом, а в его графской спальне. И когда Клаус проделал маленькую дырочку в стене, то увидел вовсе не пыльное бюро, а зрелище, от которого его волосы встали дыбом, а очки запотели от ужаса.  
Вайолет, Клаус и Солнышко были приличными сиротами и знали что нельзя подглядывать за аморальными делами пусть даже самых закоренелых негодяев, но двинуться означало выдать себя.  
На большой обитой выцветшим красным плюшем кушетке лежали граф Олаф и его преступная подружка Эсме Скворол, и на них не было ни одного предмета одежды. Человек бывает нагим по самым разным причинам - например, он только что родился, или его дом только что подожгли злоумышленники и ему пришлось выпрыгнуть из душистой ванной в чем мать родила, или же он разделся, чтобы заняться сексом со своей помешанной на моде вульгарной спутницей.  
Олаф расшнуровывал корсет Эсме, чтобы потом бросить ее на кушетку в пароксизме страсти. Прижав к глазам тыльную сторону ладони и вскинув локоть, Олаф воскликнул:  
\- Ну давай же, кусни меня.  
Эсме без особых раздумий укусила его под подбородком, и Олаф басом закричал:  
\- Что же ты делаешь? Все это, - сказал он и обвел невидимую окружность вокруг своего лица, - принадлежит сцене. А тебе достанется нижняя часть.  
\- Не для того я ушла с должности шестого по важности финансового советника в городе, чтобы мне досталась какая-то жалкая нижняя часть, - воскликнула Эсме.  
Олаф был явно задет до глубины души, но не ответил на оскорбление.  
\- Если тебе не нравится, можешь уйти обратно к своему бестолковому мужу, которого мы собираемся поджечь прямо в центральном театре во время премьеры пьесы “Поваренная книга для начинающих и другие способы покончить с собой”.  
Оба злодея мерзко захихикали, чтобы потом сразу броситься в объятия друг друга.  
Куннилингус - форма орального секса, в котором один партнер ублажает женщину (пусть даже не цисгендерную) посредством своего рта и всего того, что есть в нем. Клаус, знавший такий латинские выражения, как in loco parentis, carpe diem и bis dat, qui cito dat, знал также, что слово “куннилингус” произошло от латинских слов сunnus и lingo, означающих “наружные женские половые органы” и “лизать” соответственно. Однако, Клаус не спешил поделиться этим с сестрами, потому что мог выдать их присутствие даже малейшим шепотом.  
\- Хочешь я ублажу тебя посредством своего рта и всего того, что в нем есть? - спросил Олаф.  
Некоторые недалекие мужчины, считают, что делать куннилингус - недостойное для сильного пола занятие, но Олаф, не будучи жертвой патриархата, ничего против не имел. Более того, Олаф считал себя феминистом. Можно даже сказать, что он был полипироманичен, потому что поджигал дома людей всех полов и гендеров. Помимо этого, Олаф гордился своей манерой делать куннилингус в той же степени, сколь он гордился своей актерской игрой. И в обоих случаях он заблуждался.  
Я пишу эти строки, сидя в бочке на дне океана, и в руках у меня телеграмма, отправленная Эсме Женевьев Джиджи Скворол на имя Кит Сникет много лет назад. Текст послания гласит: ”ОЛАФ ДЕЛАЕТ УЖАСНЫЙ КУННИЛИНГУС ТЧК ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ ВОПРОСИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЗНАК КИТ ЗПТ ПОМОГИ ВСКЛ”.  
Я не устаю поражаться вероломству этой низкой личности, которого не заботит удовольствие партнера настолько же, насколько его не заботит собственная личная гигиена.  
Голова Олафа находилась между бедер Эсме, и сироты, глядя сквозь дырочку в стене, видели, как двигается его взъерошенная макушка, высовываясь из-за ее ног, обритых на модный манер. По спальне разносился хлюпающий звук, а Эсме со скучающим видом изучала педикюр на собственной правой ступне, то и дело сверяясь с часами и монотонно повторяя: “О да, дорогой, о да”.  
\- Может быть позовем одного из твоих приспешников, который не мужчина и не женщина? - соблазнительно выдохнула Эсме.  
\- Тебе не хватает меня одного? - уязвлено спросил граф Олаф.  
\- Я слышала, что бигендерность - это очень модно.  
Что в очередной раз показало ее низкую натуру, потому что за много лет до этого на одной вечеринке в хижине посреди холодного соснового леса на севере Германии одна загадочная особа в синей косынке, рассказала мне, что вышеупомянутый приспешник графа Олафа позиционировал_и себя как пангендера и предпочитал_и местоимение “они”. Но Эсме Скворол была высокомерной и необразованной женщиной, и не собиралась разбираться в таких ничего не значащих, с ее точки зрения, тонкостях.  
\- Забудь обо всем, раз уж мы решили провести время тет-а-тет, что по-испански означает один на один, - сказал Олаф.  
Тут он украдкой бросил взгляд на книгу с потрепанным и замусоленным корешком, что лежала рядом на тумбочке. Это бы специальная камасутра со злодейскими поджигательными позициями, озаглавленная как “Горизонтальная Папка Вставляния” - последний эксерис Аль Функута, написанный за год до того, как ему глубоко вставили в грудную клетку гарпун. Столь ужасной и вульгарной книги печатный станок не знавал со времен выхода “Моей Борьбы” Карла Уве Кнаусгора в шести томах.  
\- Эскарго, - сказала Солнышко, тем самым пытаясь сказать “лихо он причмокнул ее пиздой”, и Вайолет с Клаусом бросили на нее строгие взгляды.  
\- Удовольствие должно быть симметричным, - произнесла Эсме, совсем опухнув от скуки.  
\- О да, моя маленькая шлюшка, - прохрипел Олаф с полным ртом. Говорил он, конечно, фигурально, ведь за секс Эсме он не платил. - Правда, что у меня самый ровный и симпатичный член, что ты видела в своей жизни?  
[В телевизионной адаптации Лемони Сникет поворачивается к зрителю и говорит: НЕТ]  
Они совершили некие хитрые телодвижения, не избежав пары неловких столкновений коленей и локтей, и привели сирот Бодлеров в полное недоумение.  
Глядя на цифру 69 можно подумать о многом - о шестьдесят девятом годе, когда наместник провинции Бетика Марк Сальвий Отон неожиданно для всех стал императором Римской Империи, о том, как цифры в магической гармонии отражают другу друга, о доме номер 69 по Шестакович-стрит, где вы провели самые счастливые годы вашего детства, или же о том, чем могут заняться двое совершеннолетних индивида, павших в пучину страсти.  
Лишенные всяких моральных качеств злодеи были полностью поглощены друг другом, и судя по отрывистым и хриплым звукам, вылетающим из горла Олафа, Эсме преуспела на поприще орального секса куда больше, чем он. Такое удовольствие Олафу приносили лишь лимонные пирожные в голубой глазури и поджигание беззащитных муравьев при помощи своего бутафорского пенсне.  
Сироты хотели воспользоваться занятостью негодяев и уползти по тоннелю обратно, но тут под ладонью Вайолет хрустнула дощечка, и Олаф, прищурив один глаз, выглянул из-за ляжки Эсме.  
\- Ты слышала это?  
\- Это мыши, - ответила она.  
\- Я знаю звуки своих собственных мышей, как свои шесть… - Олаф быстро посмотрел на свою руку, беззвучно шевеля губами, - пять пальцев.  
\- Может уже выебешь меня? - с откровенным скепсисом сказала Эсме. - Или тебе придется идти ебать своих мышей.  
Они попытались выпутаться из хитросплетений своих конечностей, похожие на многоногое и многорукое чудовище, если бы чудовища существовали в реальной жизни.  
Эсме взгромоздилась на него сверху, а Олаф звонко шлепнул ее по заднице. Многие юные читатели этого рассказа, руководствуясь собственным опытом, могли бы подумать, что Олаф хотел наказать свою напарницу-негодяйку, но вынужден вам сообщить, что в нашем сложном полным открытий мире шлепок иногда выступает не в качестве наказания нерадивому школьнику, но в качестве проявления проснувшегося сексуального желания.  
\- Прокатишься на моей самом ровном и самом симпатичном члене? - спросил Олаф.  
\- О да, мой жеребец! - вскричала Эсме в порыве неконтролируемой экзальтации.  
Если бы я присутствовал при сиих роковых событиях, то мне пришлось бы вмешаться, чтобы приблизить их диалог к реальности. С прискорбием вынужден сообщить читателю, что Олаф напоминал скорее нечесанного пони (с кривым и несимпатичным членом), а не жеребца, но у влюбленных сердец иное восприятие действительности, в чем я не могу их осудить.  
Старшие Бодлеры, конечно, отметили, что Олаф и Эсме не использовали контрацепции и переглянулись одновременно, подумав о том, что в будущем нужно поговорить об этом с младшей сестрой и донести до нее мысль, что средствами защиты не пользуются лишь безответственные и эгоистичные люди. Или же как раз те, кто очень доверяют другу другу и хотят завести потомство, но Олаф и Эсме точно не относились к последней категории.  
Ведь какую заразу мог переносить на своих не знавших мочалки и мыла чреслах распутный граф Олаф.  
\- Маркэдосэд, - сказала Солнышко, что в данном случае означало “хорошенько он отжарил эту сучку”.  
Возможно, Олаф был отвратительным грубияном и злодеем, но в чем ему нельзя было отказать, так это в умении использовать обе руки одновременно. Как гласят легенды, император Юлий Цезарь, умел делать два дела сразу. Олаф, конечно, не был великим императором и завоевателем, но тоже был мультизадачен, что в данном случае означает - умел одновременно правой рукой стимулировать клитор Эсме, левой рукой нежно сжимать ее правую грудь, одновременно с этим обдумывая в голове план своего самого свежего поджога.  
\- Кто самый лучший, красивый и талантливый мужчина с самым ровным и симпатичным членом в твоей жизни? - кряхтел Олаф.  
\- Ну Олаф, - закатила глаза Эсме.  
\- Ну скажи, моя злодейская птичка!  
\- Ну Олаф! - сказала она уже с другой интонацией.  
[В телевизионной версии Олаф и Эсме при участии еврейского оркестра крайне фальшивя и используя слова в неверном их значении, исполнили бы плохо рифмованную песню, лишенную всякой культурной ценности, “Это граф, это граф, это граф!”]  
Клаус заметил что из щели в двери напротив торчит глаз и крюк. Эти два атрибута могли принадлежать только двум людям - известному предводителю пиратов капитану Крюку или же приспешнику Олафа с крюками вместо рук. Мала была вероятность того, что капитан Крюк решил вдруг оказаться в загородном доме негодяйской группировки - он тоже находил удовольствие в пытках и унижениях беззащитных детей, но, к счастью Бодлеров, он был выдуманный.  
Если ваш дядя за ваше хорошее поведение решит вознаградить вас билетом на утренний субботний сеанс кинофильма, и это вдруг окажется фильм про ковбоев, то вполне вероятно, что в увиденном вами сюжете будет важен такой элемент, как мексиканская дуэль.  
Мексиканская дуэль это нестандартная дуэль, в которой принимают участие три и более противников. Дуэлянты созависимы за счет того, что каждый держит другого на мушке, и один выстрел поведет за собой череду кровавых смертей и всеобщий проигрыш.  
Крюкастый, Вайолет, Клаус и Солнышко, конечно, не собирались стрелять друг в друга - у них не было пистолетов, а кроме этого Бодлеры обладали моральным стержнем, недопускающим убийства. Бодлеры пережили много невзгод, но в этот раз, как это ни удивительно, удача была на их стороне. В данном случае мексиканская дуэль означала ситуацию, в которой Крюкастому, чтобы сообщить Олафу о вторжении, пришлось бы выдать свое присутствие и наклонности вуайериста, из-за чего Олаф мог бы разозлиться, понизить его до младшего приспешника, убить или даже уволить из труппы.  
Разница между сценой и постелью заключается в том, что в театре по окончанию действия шумят зрители (хлопая в ладоши или постукивая крышками железных кастрюль - в зависимости от качества спектакля), в постели же шумят сами участники действия. Злодеи залились чудовищным ревом, знаменующим конец их сомнительных занятий, а Эсме шлепнула Олафа по щеке, выражая свое негодяйское удовлетворение его мультизадачностью.  
Воспользовавшись этим шансом, Бодлеры уползли дальше по тоннелю, и вы бы, наверное, хотели бы быть уверенными в том, что впереди их ждали подарки в носках, лимонные пироги с голубой глазурью и правильные расчеты, но, к сожалению, это не так. Их ждала очередная цепочка злоключений, а если вы, в отличие от Эсме, не удовлетворены вышенаписанным, то всегда можете открыть фанфик с марками “пиджи-13”, “флафф” и “доместик блисс” или же просто пойти на порнхаб дот ком, в зависимости от того, чего вам не хватило в этой истории.


End file.
